Heatblast (Classic)
Heatblast is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the planet-like star Pyros. Appearance Ben as Heatblast Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. His tongue is also made of fire. When under the effects of a cold in Side Effects, Heatblast's body and flames turned blue. In ''Back with a Vengeance'', Heatblast wore a yellow raincoat. 4-year-old Heatblast looked the same as 10-year-old Heatblast did in the original series, but with a much smaller and thinner body as well as an oversized head. In Ultimate Alien, Heatblast closely resembled Alan, only taller, not as skinny, slightly altered and his face shape was more similar to the original series. His eyes were no longer connected to the fire on his head. The rocks over his body were darker, and their pattern was different, with fewer rocks covering his inner lava body. In Heroes United, Heatblast looked the exact same as he did in the original series, only his jaw was a lot lower than it was before. In The Forge of Creation, 10-year-old Heatblast's appearance is a mix between the Ultimate Alien design and the original series' body color. Also, his Omnitrix symbol was green. In Omniverse, Heatblast looks the same as he did in Ultimate Alien, only his eyes are once again connected to the fire on his head, like in the original series. He is taller and more muscular, his face's design is different and his shoulder plates are slightly tilted up. 10/11-year-old Heatblast in Omniverse looks exactly the same as his 16-year-old self, except for the fact that he is shorter and much less muscular than his sixteen-year-old self. Heatblast wears the Original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Kevin as Heatblast Heatblast looked like he did in the original series, but he lacked an Omnitrix symbol. Ben 10,000 as Heatblast Heatblast looked similar to his original series design, but he sported two miniature volcanoes on his shoulders and had a more muscular build. Gwen as Heatblast Heatblast was leaner, her chest was larger, and her face was longer and more curved. Her forearms were considerably skinnier than Ben's Heatblast. Alpha as Heatblast Heatblast looked roughly similar to Ben 10,000's Heatblast, only his head was more monstrous, his hands and feet were animalistic, his chest had an opening, and there was a tail-like attachment on his back. He wore a red fake Ultimatrix on his chest. MER (58).png|Heatblast in Back with a Vengeance Angry Heatblast.png|4-year-old Heatblast in Don't Drink the Water 10_Heatblast_UA.png|10-year-old Heatblast in Ultimate Alien Heatblastdda.png|Heatblast in Destroy All Aliens 205894 499298203416280 604189223 n.PNG|10/11-year-old Heatblast in Omniverse Heatblast generator rex.png|Heatblast in Heroes United Kevin_Heatblast.png|Kevin as Heatblast Heatblast 10k.png|Ben 10,000 as Heatblast Heatblast live.png|Heatblast in Race Against Time Gwen_10_as_Heatblast_001.png|10-year-old Gwen as Heatblast in Gwen 10 Alpha Heatblast.png|Alpha as Heatblast in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United Powers and Abilities Of Predator part1 95.png|Pyrokinesis SD1 (111).png|Limited Terrakinesis SD1 (140).png|Underwater Heat Generation Heatblast kick.png|Enhanced Strength Heatblast fly.png|Flight (via Propulsion) Heatblast speed.png|Enhanced Speed (via Propulsion) TUE1 (123).png|Heat Generation Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches''Secrets'' and also can breathe fire like a dragon.Tourist Trap He can even absorb fire. Heatblast's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank''Viktor: The Spoils'' or a road. He almost buried Vilgax in boiling tar when he was younger. Several years later, Heatblast was able to burry him in the ground up to his shoulders.The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1 Heatblast can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. When 4-year-old Heatblast had a temper tantrum his firepower was greatly magnified to the point that Gwen called it "supernova-hot" and the heat was so extreme that it flash vaporized the Fountain of Youth and destroyed a large portion of the cave they were in.Don't Drink the Water Heatblast can create a small fireboard on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle.Monster Weather After several years of practice, Heatblast is now capable of high-speed flight by propelling himself forward. When infected with a cold, Heatblast's powers are reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cryokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than regular fire.Side Effects Since he is made of fire, Heatblast is fireproof, heat resistant, and invulnerable to magma. He is also cold resistant and ice proof thanks to the heat he produces. Heatblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his fists against Viktor, making the latter stumble several steps backwards. He can also survive being thrown through multiple buildings at high speed by Vilgax with no damage. Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity.Showdown: Part 1 He can even breathe underwater despite being a fire-based alien. Weaknesses Omniverse S3E01 Heatblast in water.png|Extinguished Body Sick Heatblast 006.png|Affected by Cold Virus ﻿If exposed to enough water or fire-extinguishing substances, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. As mentioned above, when under the effects of a cold, Heatblast's pyrokinesis is replaced with cryokinesis (the ability to create and control cold and ice). Despite these new powers, Heatblast works completely "nonfunctional" to his fiery nature and the cold still prejudiced his health, meaning that it's still technically a "weakness", although Heatblast made excellent use of this newfound power. Because of his fiery hands, Heatblast cannot hold anything without burning or melting it. Heatblast's fire attacks are useless against his natural predator, Crabdozer.Rook BlonkoOf Predators and Prey: Part 2 Due to his feet being made of fire, Heatblast can leave scorch mark footprints on certain floors.Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Heatblast first appeared in And Then There Were 10, where he, while testing his powers, accidentally started a forest fire, but stopped it afterwards. *In Washington B.C., Heatblast saved some people from a burning building and caught some crooks. *In Permanent Retirement, Heatblast defeated the Limax. *In'' Tourist Trap, Heatblast destroyed the Megawhatts' planetarium and then trapped them. *In ''Kevin 11, Heatblast stopped Kevin from crashing two trains. Kevin also absorbed Heatblast's powers. *In The Alliance, Heatblast saved a hospital from a landslide and battled Rojo. *In Side Effects, Heatblast defeated Clancy and his cockroaches. *In Secrets, Heatblast defeated Vilgax's drones before battling Vilgax himself. Later, Heatblast escaped Vilgax's ship before it exploded. *In The Big Tick, Heatblast failed to defeat the Great One. *In Back with a Vengeance, Heatblast appeared five times. Firstly, he was used when Ben unlocked the Master Control. Then, he appeared in a photo. Later, he was used to see which alien could spit the best loogie. Lastly, in the Null Void, Heatblast was used twice to escape Kevin 11 and Vilgax and to battle a Null Guardian. *In Midnight Madness, Heatblast destroyed a mall while sleepwalking. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Heatblast rebelled against Kane North. *In Monster Weather, Heatblast battled S.A.M. *In The Visitor, Heatblast battled Xylene. *In Don't Drink the Water, four year old Heatblast defeated Hex and accidentally turned him into a baby. *In Big Fat Alien Wedding, Heatblast battled Mr. and Mrs. Mann, and when he figured out that the flames from his body will harden the Lenopans by freeing him from Mrs. Mann's right hand because it became hardened, he turned them into a statue. *In the second version of Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Heatblast defeated Animo and accidentally activated the Omnitrix's Self-Destruct Mode. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, Heatblast made a barricade to the Mt. Rushmore base. *In Ben 10: Race Against Time, Heatblast fought Eon and defeated Eon's Servants while protecting the Bellwood Police Department from them. He seemingly obliterated Eon. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, Heatblast escaped from Ben's locker and flew home. Later, Heatblast battled Retaliator only to get frozen by him. *In Survival Skills, Heatblast made campfire even though he was told not to go alien. Since he didn't keep his promise, Max and Gwen used him as a campfire while he was trying to make one with rocks. ;Gwen 10 *In Gwen 10, Heatblast wrote her name in the sky with fire, to Ben's chagrin (as he states, it took him a month to learn how to do that). ;Ben 10,000 *In Ben 10,000, Heatblast attacked Vilgax before being hit into the air and turning into Stinkfly. *In Ken 10, Heatblast battled Sploot. |-|Alien Force= Heatblast was unlocked prior to Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 by scanning Alan.File:VoV1_(209).pngFile:BB (397).png |-|Ultimate Alien= ;10-year-old Ben *In The Forge of Creation, Heatblast battled Kevin and NRG, but was defeated by Gwen. ;16-year-old Ben *In Viktor: The Spoils, Heatblast defeated Viktor. *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Heatblast melted Sentient Ultimate Big Chill's ice before turning into Brainstorm. *In The Beginning of the End, Heatblast flew to Sir George to help him fight Vilgax. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Heatblast helped Sir George battle Vilgax. ;Ultimate Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Ben used Heatblast's pyrokinesis to fight Eon. ;Flashback *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Heatblast appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. ;Alpha *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Heatblast was used by Alpha to battle Rex before switching into Four Arms. |-|Omniverse = ;16-year-old Ben *In A Jolt from the Past, Heatblast chased and stopped Corvo. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Heatblast tried to attack Khyber, but was thrown away by Crabdozer. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Heatblast made a brief appearance when Ben thought the Omnitrix would turn him into something else if he tried to turn into Heatblast, and was promptly defeated by Crabdozer. *In Malefactor, Heatblast battled Buglizard. Later, Heatblast later flew hastily back to the Proto-TRUK. *In Showdown: Part 1, Heatblast tried to put out Pakmar's burning truck. Pakmar shouted to Heatblast that it was barbecue and he tried to tell Rook but Rook already blasted the tire causing the truck, Heatblast, and Pakmar to crash into the lake. Heatblast then saved Pakmar from drowning. *In T.G.I.S., Heatblast battled Munya. *In Store 23, Heatblast battled Dimension 23's Tetrax and SevenSeven. * In Stuck on You, Heatblast battled Khyber and Skurd, and has been teleported to the Plumber Headquarters by Blukic and Driba. * In A New Dawn, Heatblast briefly appeared as Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;10/11-year-old Ben *In Trouble Helix, Heatblast battled Malware. *In And Then There Was Ben, Ben transformed into Heatblast in the past. ;Skurd *In Secret of Dos Santos, Skurd gave Rath Heatblast's mace to battle Exo-Skull. *In Malgax Attacks, Skurd used Heatblast's breath while Blukic and Driba tried to remove him from the Omnitrix. *In A New Dawn, Skurd gave Mole-Stache Heatblast's maces to battle young Vilgax. Appearances |-|Ben 10= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) *''Washington B.C.'' *''Permanent Retirement'' *''Tourist Trap'' *''Kevin 11'' (selected alien was Four Arms) *''The Alliance'' (selected alien was Four Arms) *''Side Effects'' *''Secrets'' (x2) ;Season 2 *''The Big Tick'' *''Back with a Vengeance'' (x5) ;Season 3 *''Midnight Madness'' *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' *''Monster Weather'' (selected alien was Ripjaws) *''The Visitor'' ;Season 4 *''Don't Drink the Water'' *''Big Fat Alien Wedding'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' (cameo) ;Movies *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (Red Edition) *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (alternate timeline) *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' (x2) ;Shorts *''Survival Skills'' ;Kevin ;Season 2 *''Framed'' (x2) ;Gwen 10 ;Season 2 *''Gwen 10'' ;Ben 10,000 ;Season 3 *''Ben 10,000'' ;Season 4 *''Ken 10'' |-|Ultimate Alien= ;10-year-old Ben ;Season 1 *''The Forge of Creation'' (first reappearance) ;16-year-old Ben ;Season 2 *''Viktor: The Spoils'' ;Season 3 *''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' *''The Beginning of the End'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' ;Ultimate Ben ;Season 2 *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' ;Flashback ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) ;Alpha ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' |-|Omniverse= ;16-year-old Ben ;Season 1 *''A Jolt from the Past'' (first reappearance; intended alien was Big Chill) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' ;Season 2 *''Malefactor'' (x2; first time intended alien was Humungousaur) *''Showdown: Part 1'' (intended alien was Water Hazard) ;Season 3 *''T.G.I.S.'' *''Store 23'' ;Season 8 *''Stuck on You'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;11-year-old Ben ;Season 1 *''Trouble Helix'' ;10-year-old Ben ;Season 5 *''And Then There Was Ben'' ;Skurd ;Season 8 *''Secret of Dos Santos'' *''Malgax Attacks'' *''A New Dawn'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *''Snow Blind'' *''The Height of Heat'' *''Alien Data Files: Heatblast'' *''Eggs with Legs'' *''Dora Flora'' *''The Past is the Key to the Future'' ;Ben 10: Omniverse *''Ghost Ship'' |-|Online Games= *''Battle Ready'' *''Alien Unlock'' *''Ben 10: Slammers'' *''Blockade Blitz'' *''Critical Impact'' *''Krakken Attack'' *''Savage Pursuit'' *''Saving Sparksville'' *''Wrath of Psychobos'' (mobile) Video Games Protector of Earth Heatblast.png|Heatblast in Protector of Earth Heatblast_wins_racing.png|Heatblast in Galactic Racing Heatblast in omniverse the video game.png|Heatblast in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) 2011-09-26_1239.png|Heatblast Exosuit in Project Exonaut Ben 10 Heatblast is a playable alien in the game. Ben 10: Protector of Earth Heatblast is one of the two aliens that are given from the beginning, Four Arms is the other, as you unlock combos you use him at his full strength. You will also need his abilities to run though fire and absorb it, and also to produce a rock to ride for a short distance in a fiery trail. Heatblast's special move is to create an orb of fire around himself, while another move creates a fiery tornado. The most powerful move is called "Armageddon" and features Heatblast ascending to the sky, off the screen, and raining fireballs upon his enemies. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Heatblast is a playable racer in the game. Ben 10: Omniverse Heatblast is a playable alien in the game (by both 11-year-old and 16-year-old Ben). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Heatblast is a playable alien in the game (only on 3DS). Punch Time Explosion XL Heatblast is one of the aliens used by 10-year-old Ben. Project Exonaut Heatblast is a plyable exosuit of the Banzai Squadron on Project Exonaut. His weapon mod increases the damage, but slows the firing rate of the Marksman. He is available for purchase at level 40 for 5000 coins. Naming and Translations Trivia *Heatblast is the first alien Ben ever transformed into in the Classic Continuity and entire franchise. Coincidentally, the first alien used in Alien Force (Swampfire) also has heat-based abilities like Heatblast. *Heatblast is replaced by Whampire in the opening intro of Omniverse's Arc 5. *Heatblast's flaming appearance resembles Human Torch from Marvel Comics' Fantastic Four. *Heatblast's voice has changed throughout his appearances in the Classic Continuity. **In Don't Drink the Water, 4-year-old Heatblast had a high-pitched voice. **In Ultimate Alien, his voice was a deeper version of Jetray's. **In Omniverse, he sounds like Ghost Rider, another Marvel Comics superhero with fire-based powers. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie See Also *Heat Jaws (fusion of Ripjaws and Heatblast) Category:Male Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Live-action Aliens